La criatura
by AeternaNive
Summary: Los miembros del club Iwatobi lo han intentado todo, pero nada funciona y están al borde de la locura. Necesitan a un experto, alguien centrado, sereno, dulce y con experiencia en el tema... algo difícil, considerando que todos en la escuela son apenas unos adolescentes. ¿Quién podrá ayudarlos? [Drabble].


30 días, 30 fanfics. Día 6.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! pertenecen a Koji Oji, yo sólo los uso inocentemente para fines macabros... digo, de entretenimiento._

* * *

Lo habían intentado todo. TODO. Darle de comer, cambiarle el pañal, cantarle… pero nada funcionaba. Haru y Gou estaban en un rincón, cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos; Nagisa seguía hablándole, suplicándole que se callara, como si fuera a hacerle caso; Rei… Rei simplemente no lo había soportado y había salido corriendo de la habitación, gritando lo poco hermoso que era todo. Los tres sobrevivientes comenzaban a considerar la idea de arrojarlo por la ventana, hundirlo en la piscina y silenciar para siempre esa tortura. Finalmente, Haru se puso de pie y salió de ahí con la cara más pálida de lo normal, ignorando los llamados de la pelirroja.

Nagisa había aparecido con él un rato antes. Al parecer, una de sus hermanas mayores estaba tomando clases sobre sexualidad responsable, y le habían dado el muñeco, que simulaba todas las características de un bebé real, para que experimentara la enorme responsabilidad que implicaba ser madre. Pero por supuesto, ella tenía un hermano menor al que hacer preocuparse por un pedazo de hule llorón, y le había dejado la responsabilidad al pequeño rubio bajo la amenaza de que, si algo le pasaba a su hijo temporal, repartiría ciertas fotos vergonzosas de su infancia con los demás miembros del club de natación. Así que ahí estaban, sopesando si era preferible sacrificar a Nagisa o a su capacidad auditiva. Para Gou, la primera opción comenzaba a ganar terreno, cuando alguien cruzó la puerta de entrada.

_¿Haruka-senpai?_

—¡Mako-chan! —el más pequeño se arrojó sobre el capitán, con súplica en los ojos.

Makoto tenía que asistir a una serie de reuniones con los capitanes de todos los equipos de la preparatoria, así que no había sido sometido a la tortura con pañales. Estaba detrás de Haru, con una expresión de compasión. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Hazuki y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a Gou. Entonces, como si hubiera sido entrenado para ello, se acercó al bebé que estaba tendido sobre una tabla para nadar, en el piso, y lo recostó sobre su hombro, meciéndole y palmeándole la espalda con suavidad; caminó por los bordes de la habitación, llevando siempre la misma cadencia extraña (como si estuviera intentando brincar pero no pudiera despegarse del piso), meciendo muy suavemente su torso.

Y hubo _silencio._ _Puro y hermoso silencio._

Gou lo miró con un asombro incontenible, lo que lo hizo reír con un dulce nerviosismo.

—Makoto tiene dos hermanos pequeños—recordó Haru, que ya lucía relajado como siempre.

—Yo no era muy mayor cuando ellos nacieron, pero ayudaba a mi madre en todo lo que podía, así que aprendí algunas cosas—complementó el castaño, que no dejaba de mecer a –lo que ya habían bautizado como- "la criatura"—. Tener un bebé no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera.

Como siempre, aquello no pretendía ser una advertencia paterna ni nada por el estilo, pero no podían evitar sentirlo así. Y les alegraba, porque después de esa tarde, ninguno de ellos pretendía tener un bebé pronto.

* * *

¡Hola, bomboncitos! Hoy publico más temprano, porque mañana vuelvo al trabajo y tengo que madrugar.

Primero que nada, el FF de hoy es muy cortito, apenas un drabble, pero quiero creer que la extensión, si bien ayuda en algunos casos, no siempre está directamente relaconada con la calidad de un texto. Parte de lo que quiero lograr con esto es precisamente ser capaz de contar una historia en pocas palabras, tan bonita y eficiente como si fuera una novela entera. Así que dejen sus comentarios para saber cómo voy en el camino, por favor. No tengo mucho qué decir sobre el tema, amo a Makoto y el tema de los bebés viene desde el songfic de ayer, pero en una versión más joven de estos muchachos. Espero que se hayan reído tanto como yo cuando lo escribí.

También tengo que darles una triste noticia, y es que me voy a ver en la necesidad de suspender el reto por lo menos esta semana que empieza, por una razón importante: EL TRABAJO. Tengo poco tiempo (dos semanas) para entregar mis planeaciones semestrales, y son siete materias las que tengo que preparar (más un taller de cuatro horas), así que además de que voy a estar en la escuela de 8 am a 8 pm (me voy a llevar mi casa de campaña, creo que será más práctico (?)), voy a ocupar mucho tiempo preparando todos los documentos que me piden para la inspección, y probablemente no tendré oportunidad de estar publicando diariamente. Sin embargo, el número se mantiene, una vez que me validen todo y pueda tener un poco de libertad, volveré a publicar diariamente hasta llegar a los 30 FF; hasta entonces, procuraré actualizar por lo menos una vez en la semana.

Realmente lamento esta interrupción en el reto, pero no tengo muchas opciones al respecto. Los leeré pronto, es mi palabra de ornitorrinco desorientado, hasta entonces espero que estén muy bien y les deseo mucho éxito en sus actividades diarias.

Larga vida a los lectores.

¡Besos!


End file.
